St. Anthony June 2013
, Kalani Quereto, Travis Neal, Brayden Rasmussen, Seth Garff, Ryan Hales, Keola Quereto, McKray Talbot, and Bruce Wright in the St. Anthony Foundation.]] "St. Anthony June 2013" is the forty-sixth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired June 25, 2013. Date: June 25, 2013 Preceded By: Showbiz Tour 2013 Followed By: High Adventure 2013 Synopsis Some of the Young Men volunteer to help at the St. Anthony Foundation in San Francisco. They meet up at the Church Building, and drive across the Bay Bridge to San Francisco. They park in a lot in the Tenderloin. Christine Rasmussen has a little trouble getting the van into the space, but she gets it eventually. , trying to park the van.]] They walk down the street to the St. Anthony Foundation and are given instructions. Brayden Rasmussen, Ryan Hales, Seth Garff, McKray Talbot, and Christine go to the soup kitchen to prepare meals for the homeless and needy. Kalani Quereto, Kyle Worley, Keola Quereto, Travis Neal, and Bruce Wright are sent down to the St. Anthony clothing charity store a couple blocks away. They take clothes from Old Navy out of boxes and cut off the tags. They'd sort them into bins marked "Mens", "Womens", and "Childrens". They'd put any "mutilated" clothes into a separate bin. They mess around a bit with the "mutilations". Kalani puts on a shirt with no sleeves or back to it. Keola ties what looks like a cape around his neck. and Kyle Worley at the St. Anthony clothing charity store.]] Afterwards, they head to the St. Anthony Dining Hall to have lunch with some of the homeless people. They wait across the street at St. Boniface Church before being allowed into the Dining Hall. They eat lunch with some of the homeless, and it goes okay. Brayden gets some f-bombs dropped on him, and Travis and Keola eat with a pastor, and they believe she stared right into their very souls. They walk back to the building they started in and listen to a guy talk about how the St. Anthony Foundation helped him with his alcohol addiction. They wait around until they're dismissed, and then head home. On the way home, Bruce, Kalani, Kyle, and Travis debate on who's better: Tom Cruise or Tom Hanks. and Kyle Worley outside St. Boniface Church.]] People In This Episode * Bruce Wright * Kalani Quereto * Kyle Worley * Travis Neal * Keola Quereto * Ryan Hales * Seth Garff * Brayden Rasmussen * McKray Talbot * Christine Rasmussen Locations * The Bay Bridge, San Francisco, California * San Francisco, California * St. Anthony Foundation, San Francisco, California * The Orpheum Theatre, San Francisco, California * St. Boniface Church, San Francisco, California * Oakland, California Trivia * In this episode, Kalani Quereto, Kyle Worley, Keola Quereto, Bruce Wright, and Travis Neal walk by the Orpheum Theatre. Travis says, "I've been in there!" This is the theatre that he and Dallin Earl saw Shrek the Musical in "Christmas 2010". * When debating about who's better between Tom Cruise or Tom Hanks, Travis mentions that Tom Cruise doesn't own a shrimp company, a nod to Tom Hanks' film Forrest Gump. Coincidentally, in the previous episode, "Showbiz Tour 2013", they go to Bubba Gumps at Pier 39, a restaurant based off of the shrimp company in the film. Featured Music * "Something to Talk About" by Badly Drawn Boy Category:Episodes